Self Titled
by loop-de-loop-ride
Summary: What If Sam and Ember had a connection? What if their taste in clothing wasn't the only thing that was the same? What if, just maybe, Ember was the ghost Sam would turn into, only months into the future? Follow Ember's story before her death.
1. What If

_**First of all, before I start this story, I would like to add that I would have updated my fic, 'Twisted' today, but I have been meaning to do this fanfic for months, so I just had to start it.**_

**I don't own Danny Phantom. Why? Because A. I don't have enough money to buy the show, and B. neither Butch nor Nick are selling the show in the first place. :(**

**Self-Titled**

**Chapter 1: What If?**

If you really think about it, you will realize that one can go on forever asking the same question over and over. For example 'Can we?' or 'Should I?' but, the most annoying and most common one is 'What If?'. Now most people don't dedicate their life to asking that question over and over, but sometimes it can seem like that. Sometimes it's all they ever seem to do or think or talk about.

I, for one, never really found much interest in asking the question 'What if?'. I never started singing by asking 'What if?' I never got my record contract by asking 'What If?' and I never made by first CD by asking 'What if?' So, as you can see, the question 'What If?' never really made a big impact on my life.

That is, until now. And even by asking myself 'What if?' if anything, it won't really make a big impact on my life, only on yours. That is, if you choose to let it have a big impact on your life. But here I must start asking the simple question of 'What if?'.

What If I chose to listen to my friends? What if I chose not to start singing? What if I chose not to become a pop princess? What if I chose not to let that one fight change my life? What if I chose not to run away? What if I chose not to make that agreement? What If I chose to be a different type of ghost? What if I chose to change?

As you can see, because I hope I have proved my point, asking 'What If?' Isn't going to change many things in my life, other then tire my voice out.

It isn't going to change the fact that I chose not to listen to my friends. It isn't going to change the fact that I chose to start singing. It isn't going to change the fact that I decided to become a pop princess. It isn't going to change the fact that I let that one fight change my life. It isn't going to change the fact that I ran away. It isn't going to change the fact that I made that agreement. It isn't going to change me into a different type of ghost, and it certainly won't change the fact that I haven't yet chosen to change. It never has, and it never will.

So now that I have proven my point and gotten that out of the way, I can finally begin my story, right from the beginning, to where I am now. And before I begin, I only have one question.

What If I chose not to let you know anything else about this story, my story?

**Sooo… what did you think of it? Should I continue? Should I not? Sorry it's so small, all of my first chapter introductions are. Thanks for reading, and reviews motivate me to update, so please review.**

**Cheers,**

**loop-de-loop-ride **


	2. What If I Had Listened?

**Sorry this update took so long, my Internet card broke, and I had to wait forever for a new one. The only thing I could do was wait, and type.**

**_I don't own Danny Phantom. I had hoped you had gotten that through your head a long time ago, but apparently, even so, I have to keep writing this annoying disclaimer._**

**Chapter 2: What If I had listened to my friends?**

_As I sit here, I remember all the memories of the events that lead up to where I am now. As I sit here, on this chipped bench in the middle ghost zone, I think of all of the mistakes I had made. All the things I could have changed, but never did._

_Everything seemed to be going smooth enough then. Not perfect, because then it would have been boring, but not that bumpy. Kind of like a road. Some people's roads are rough and rocky gravel roads. Other's are smooth, freshly laid pavement, all laid out for them. But the road I was on then, was neither rocky and rough or smooth and fresh. No, it was like old worn out pavement, smooth enough at some parts, and fairly bumpy at other sections. But that was the way I liked it._

_When I think back, I realize that the section of the road I was riding on back then, when I picked the first fight, must've been more like gravel, rough and rocky and very unpredictable. No wonder I got in a fight. But I'm getting ahead of myself. I better start at the very beginning, back when I was smooth riding._

Flashback

I looked down at my black nails as we passed the pink 1800's ball gowns. Sure, the exhibits at the Amity Museum were fairly entertaining, but I had been here too often, seen the exhibits too many times. I knew exactly where everything pink and disgusting was, and I knew exactly how to avoid it. But those trails only worked when I was alone.

This time I was with Danny and Tucker, and they were looking at every exhibit to pass the time. And I mean EVERY exhibit. Including the pink ball gown exhibits, so, unfortunately I was stuck being dragged around to see what uncomfortable clothes women wore in the 1800's. Like I needed to know exactly how they got that ugly outfit on. The thing I would rather know is how to get that outfit off, if my mom ever forced it on me.

We were supposed to go to the movies and see 'Haunted Castle IV', but after a not-so-convenient power outage, thanks to an even more not-so-convenient thunderstorm, this was the only thing that was open. Even the park was closed thanks to a fallen over tree.

I could hear the pitter patter of the rain landing on the rooftop of the one building we had to run into for cover when it started raining again.

I heard Tucker start talking to Danny, mentioning a few things that involved Paulina and the pink and yellow dress we were standing in front of right now. I didn't pay much attention to any of Tucker's dry humor jokes, or immature dreams of inappropriate things.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I got startled when Tucker's mouth opened again.

"So, Sam, Danny won't be seeing you in this dress anytime soon, will he?" The question was directed at me, I could tell.

I looked up from my nails, to see the next horrible creation of a dress. The dress was in several shades of pink, with very poofy sleeves, and millions of frills and sparkles. It was obvious that Tucker was indicating that dress, but it was the dress next to it that caught my attention.

It wasn't like any of the other dresses on display. It was a deep lavender, without any frills or sparkles. There were a few waves and curves, but nothing special, nothing crazy. True, it was elegant, but elegant in a different way. Elegant in a simple, yet ordinary way.

It was obvious that they were trying to hide the dress, they had a big cardboard stand up for a local summer camp right in front of it, so that the only way to see the dress, was to look from the side. A small sign next to the dress was only just visible. Emmiline Brashwood, 1813-1865 it read.

Next to it was a portrait of a young lady, maybe in her early 20's, in a long yellow dress, holding a black cat. The girl, Emmiline, didn't look very happy, as if right after the painting was done she would rip the dress off and throw it in the nearest garbage.

I smiled to myself. At least there were some people in this world that actually knew that dresses and money weren't everything.

"Sam? Hello? You usually snap back at me when I say something like that. Sam?" Tucker said while waving a hand in front of my face.

I guess that was the first step of why I became so mad. I guess, even though I'm used to Tucker's annoying behavior and immature jokes, that was only the first step of why I got so mad.

"Can you leave me alone for once in your entire life?" I asked him rather rudely, but annoyed all the less. I must have been rather harder then usual, because as soon as I had said that, Danny turned to me and said

"Sam, are you okay? Don't take what Tucker said seriously." with a worried expression adorning his face.

"Fine, as long as you guys leave me alone." I regretted that instantly. Danny seemed to understand me at times like these, and getting mad him, wasn't going to help me what so ever.

But I couldn't take that back, besides, being vulnerable, even if it was the one boy that I had had a crush on, since, probably a year now, wasn't something that I would do. Instead, I glared in the direction of a preppy girl in pink and yellow who was in the middle of complementing the color of the dresses to her possy, and didn't say anything. I saw Danny and Tucker exchange looks, but I still refused to say anything.

That is, until another half hour later, when the power was still out, I became so fed up with seeing the same dresses over and over, that I mentioned that we could always go to Danny's house. Even though at my house the power would probably be in considering my parents always get our mechanic to hook up the house to generators the second the power goes out, I felt like spending the least amount of time at my house possible. My mom and I had gotten into a bad fight this morning over letting me be who I want to be, not what she wants me to be.

"Sure, let's go." Danny said, sounding relived that I wasn't mad at him.

We ended up dragging Tucker out, as he obsessively wanted to go ask the prep out. Like he ever had a chance with a freak like her. Besides, even if he did have a chance with her, I'd beat that chance out of him before he ever dated a prep. We continued to drag him in the rain to our destination: Danny's house.

We never got there.

**I'm evil, I just had to make a cliffe like that. R&R, cause I love reviews; they inspire me to write more.**

**Cheers,**

**loop-de-loop-ride**

**Many thanks to my reviewers:**

_Msweetie913: True that chapter was rather depressing; the story is set in a rather depressing manner anyway, considering its more or less Ember's story of her death. Thanks for the review!_

_Y The Unwanted Y: Thanks a lot for the support and the review!_

_Invader Johnny: Well, I guess that's your way of saying continue. I like it. Thanks for the review!_

_JaniaSolo18: Thanks for the review, I hope you like the chapter!_

_Animesk8ergirl: Way to get the point through! Thanks for the review!_


End file.
